legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kingpin
Kingpin is a villain from the Marvel Universe. Kingpin will be one of the main villains alongside Zeus, Johan Liebert, Mecha Sonic, and the member that he didn't know was betraying him, Darkonda. People, Kingpin will be one of the most dangerous upcoming villains of the Multi-Universe. Main Allies: Smythe, Pre Viszla, Baron Strucker, Bullseye, and Dynamo Main Enemies: Spider Man, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Xanatos Allies: Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima. Enemies: Spider Man, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Xanatos, the Avengers, the V Crusaders, the Nightosphere Empire, the Helper Squad, the Scorpion Squad, the Striker Force, the Omega League, the Bodyguard Unit, the Speed Crusaders, the Odyssey Elite, the Hunter Force, the Murderistic League, the Olympus Empire Voiced by: Roscoe Lee Browne Played by: Michael Clarke Duncan in the Daredevil Live-Action Movie and by Vincent D'Onofrio in the 2015 Netflix series of Daredevil Meister of War Kingpin will debut in this story as one of the main antagonist alongside his rivals, Johan Liebert, Beelzeboss, and the gods of Olympus. Before the story, Kingpin is one of Nick Fury and Agent Coulson's archenemies, they foiled his plan, and now Kingpin will get his revenge on them for foil his Criminal Plan. He joins forces with a partner named Gus Fring to do this. He also have rivalry with Xanatos. Since the V Crusaders shows up, since they're ally with Nick Fury and Agent Coulson, Kingpin has a "present" to the V Crusaders. TGTTA 2 Kingpin appears here alongside Gus and joins with Eobard Thawne and the League of Villains for what they consider a happy ending. He works under The Joker like Gus, but unlike Gus seems to be more eager, it is possible that the two might go their own ways. Kingpin is assigned to help Vilgax prepare his trap for his treacherous 2nd in command and the other members of the team. He joins The Joker with many of his assocaites and leads an attack on his former boss while The Joker makes his other plan going well. He ambushes with Vilgax and nearly tries to kill Finn and Amanda but eventually flees after Django and the others show up to help them. Kingpin works with Joker's group to get Joker's parasites and alongside Gus leads the fight against the heroes. Kingpin joins Dr.Weil in an attempt to capture Discord, Colress and Rick which they play their part with him working with Mike to catch Axel and Suede, though the latter two win, they make off with the others. Axel and Suede break on through to their hideout and Kingpin like his associates are arrested by The Galactic Federation. Kingpin tries to kill Dennis over his betrayal but is unsuccessful but Deathstroke releasing him is when he gets a chance and Deathstroke uses this as a chance to kill Dennis. Kingpin works to get the spear for Thawne and goes against The Legends in this and he gets into a power struggle with Gus over who should run the criminal empire. Kingpin stays by Thawne and Gus sides with Deathstroke and Bender . The two criminal masterminds fight after the spear's effects occur in the multiverse with Kingpin being defeated when Mike snipes him from behind after Nearly killing Gus. Trivia Kingpin's backstory is one of the darkest backstory of all history. Kingpin's real name is Willy Kingpin is probably the MOST dangerous criminal mastermind in all criminal History. Interestingly enough, Kingpin has standards when it comes to his criminal empire members harming people who are romantically paired for life being against using such tactics of harm. Should his members break this rule, he punishes them. Kingpin10.jpg Kingpin6.png Kingpin0.jpg Michael Clarke Duncan as Kingpin.jpg|Michael Clarke Duncan as Kingpin kingpin01.jpg|Kingpin in Daredevil (2015) Spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-kingpin.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Kingpin's Alliance Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Blackmailers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Members of The Criminal Empire Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Honorable Villains Category:Bald Characters Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Criminals Category:Crime Bosses Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Son of Villain Category:Rivals Category:Major Villains in Meister of War Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Rich Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Arc Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Micheal Clarke Duncan Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Cummings Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Travis Willingham Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Stephen Stanton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Sobolov Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mugihito Category:Characters voiced and/or played by J.B. Blanc Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Bob Joles Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Liev Schreiber Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon